workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter eleven (TWDL)
Authors Note: My beta wasn't able to beta this chapter, so I did it myself. I didn't want any of you to wait any longer. __TOC__ February 14th 1993 Ever since I had learned that Neville tricked Ron into challenging me, I decided that it was time to befriend him and help him in return. As such, I had been tutoring him in several subjects and we had formed a tentative alliance. I managed to instill such confidence in him that he was progressing like he did in the DA last time. He was caught up and I had managed to convince Snape to not add unnecessary pressure on him. I hoped, that in time, I could eventually persuade Neville to leave the Light Faction. My rewrite of Weasley's laws recently went into effect. Surprisingly almost everyone found it fair and supported it, without me having to manipulate them into it. I had been buying up shares of the Daily Prophet, so far I owned twenty-percent. My returns on my investments were put to good use in my ambitious plan to own it and all other media. I decided to curse Ron some more, I made him even more lazy and stupid. I couldn't have him making further trouble, after all. The attacks had continued and Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Nearly-Headless Nick were all petrified. I was thankfully still not a suspect in the attacks. I avoided using Parseltongue at the Dueling Club, which I easily dominated. I beat several fifth years, while holding back the vast majority of my immense power. My studying had paid off and I was ready to undertake my OWLs. It was Valentine's Day and I had been going through the day, while hoping that I didn't receive love letters and dreading it. Lockhart managed to get his way again. I thought about vetoing it, but it would have made me look petty. So far I hadn't received any unwanted advances, but I was dreading it anyway. I had already found Tom's Diary, which Ginny threw away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was walking upstairs for my Charms class, just like last time, with dread obvious in my expression. "Oi, you! 'Arry Potter!" Shouted the dwarf from last time. I just stopped to wait and smirked every time he hurt a Gryffindor. "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," He said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way. "Get it over with." I said, in annoyance. Most of the hallway stopped, they were no doubt hoping for free entertainment. "Right," He said, pleased I wasn't resisting. "Here is your singing valentine: His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's truly divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord." "Great, I have a creepy stalker. Hopefully they don't know where I live." I deadpanned, to everyone's amusement. I was sure that I saw Ginny sneak away from the group, beginning to cry. Oh well, I didn't care about her feelings. She grew up to be a clingy, stupid, and selfish little b***h. Flashback I had just defeated that wannabe Dark Lord and his lieutenants and had experienced an epiphany. Where I realized that a new wizard needed to step up and act as a deterrent to ward off dark wizards. Given my life experience, I decided that I might as well do it; no one else would volunteer, so I planned and decided that I had to leave Britain. Unfortunately, that involved breaking up with my clingy girlfriend; who kept pressuring me to marry her. I just couldn't bring myself to marry her, I grew as a person and I also grew to dislike her. I had just Apparated to The Burrow. I felt obligated to formally break up with her. When I arrived, the first person I saw, was Ginny. "Hey, Harry," She said, with a smile. "Hello, Ginny, we need to talk," I said, nervously. "What about?" She asked in concern, as her family came out to greet me. "I have to break up with you. I'm leaving to train in advanced magic, so that I can fight the next Dark Lord." I said, to her and Molly's outrage. "Why?!" Ginny screamed. "I'm the logical conclusion, I have experience, the will, and the means to do so. That, and it's not like people are lining up for the opportunity. I've become numb to the difficulties involved with fighting Dark Wizards." I said, angering her more. "That's not what I meant, Harry!" She screamed, like a banshee. "What did you mean then?" I asked, annoyed by her loudness. "Why are you breaking up with me?!" She demanded. "We have grown apart and I no longer feel the same connection with you. I have grown up from the boy I was, and have realized that we have nothing in common, other than Quidditch, and honestly I've outgrown Quidditch and have begun to find it boring." I said, angering everyone, though that's likely because of my comments on Quidditch. "You have wasted years of my life! You can't leave me!" Ginny screamed, looking as mad as Bellatrix Lestrange. "I wasted years of our lives, Ginny." I said, coldly. "We gave our relationship a chance and it didn't work out. And yes, I can leave you." Ginny began to shake in rage, before she suddenly reached for her wand. I quickly did the same out of reflex, but Bill stopped Ginny, and I stopped myself. "Perhaps, it's best that I leave that now." I said, as Percy and George drug Ginny inside. "Be careful, Harry. Are Ron and Hermione going with you?" Bill said. "No, this is a solo trip. They have been by my side for years and have done enough for me. I'm going to let them settle down and enjoy their lives, it's the very least I can for them." "What are your plans?" Bill asked. "I'll use my fame and influence to take my NEWTs, and then begin my travels. I've been self-studying and I'm confident that I can pass them with Outstandings." I said, lying without remorse. I certainly had no intentions of telling him that I had Voldemort's knowledge, skill, and experience. Though, I had every intention of taking my NEWTs. "Harry!" I heard Ginny scream. "I'm going to go, now." I said, and Bill nodded in understanding. I disapparated away. As I did so, I realized; the reason I grew to dislike Ginny, was because she became like her mother; overbearing, domineering, and extremely loud, and overly opinionated. I was lucky that I got away from her. End Flashback The rest of the day passed normally. Except for one small matter that I had to attend too. Dinner was being enjoyed by the four houses and I was focused on eating my fill. "You have been awfully quiet today, Harry." Daphne said, in concern. "Yeah, I was dreading fan-girls sending me a lot of creepy letters. Thankfully, I only received the one, which I'm glad about. Apparently, I'm not as wanted as I had feared." I said, my relief obvious. "The rumour is that Ginny Weasley was the sender." Blaise said, in amusement. "She was the sender. The stupid little girl appears to be delusional and mentally unstable. I considered sending letters to people as pranks, just to mock the event and Lockhart." I said, to the interest of Blaise and Daphne. "Count me in, I'm getting bored and already have my homework done." Blaise said. I discreetly erected a privacy ward. "Not interested." Daphne said, though she looked amused by the idea. "You sure? It'll be fun." I said, trying to draw her in. "Unless we get caught." Daphne said. "We won't. I'll use my rights as heir to a founder to prevent that." I said, in reassurance. "What's the plan, anyway?" Blaise asked, in interest. "Fake love letters to trick people into waiting somewhere for hours to meet. Offensive letters that cause self confidence issues. Copying peoples handwriting and framing them for writing said letters." I said, causing Blaise to grow more amused with every word. "I like your ideas. Any particular targets?" Blaise asked. "The other three houses." I said, to the shock of Blaise and Daphne. "I might spare a few from humiliation, but that's mostly because, I sadly still need multiple wives." I added, to the annoyance of Blaise. "Poor Harry, he has to shag and impregnate multiple women." Blaise said sarcastically, to my annoyance and Daphne's anger. "Maybe he doesn't want to do that!" Daphne whispered harshly. "Maybe you should ask Harry then." Blaise said, with a smirk. "I would be happy with one wife and having all the influence contained to two people. Sadly, the Ministry has idiotic laws and I have to have a wife for every title." I said, to Daphne's approval and Blaise's amusement. He knew I just evaded the question. "Your also encouraged to have a few mistresses per title, too." Blaise added unhelpfully, which angered Daphne further. "If my plans succeed that would probably cause me to suffer death by exhaustion." I said, off-handedly. They were both Slytherin enough to not bother asking questions about my plans. I wouldn't have told them anyway. "We should target family members of the Light Faction." Blaise suggested. "I'm okay with targeting Smith, but I'm forming some more interesting plans for the others." I said, to the interest of Blaise and Daphne. "Like what?" Daphne questioned, after waiting to see if I would volunteer the information. "I've been tutoring Neville in Transfiguration and Potions; as well as helping him where needed in other classes. I'm trying to see if I can eventually persuade him into leaving the Light Faction, entirely out of boredom and to amuse myself." "Sounds like quite the challenge." Blaise acknowledged. "Yes, and if I succeed: I'll reward myself for winning my little game." I said, to their amusement. "Dinner seems to be almost over, I think I'll return to the dorm and get to planning." I said, rising from my seat. "I'll join you." Daphne said, with a smile. "Ah, mister Potter." Dumbles said, to get my attention. What does that old man want? "I need to speak with you, privately." I sighed in annoyance. "You can wait up or go on ahead without me, if you want." I said to Daphne, sadly. She sat back down. I turned back to Dumbles. "We'll talk in your office." You annoying son of a b***h, I left unsaid. I motioned to Snape, who rose from his seat to join us. "Brace yourself." My other self said, from the Shadow Realm. "I have already handled my part. Reveal your Lordships." We arrived at Dumbles office, for some reason McGonagall joined us. "So, why don't you tell me what the f**k you want." I said, not bothering to be polite. Snape looked amused, at least. "A hundred points from Slytherin!" McGonagall said, angry at my language and behavior. "First, as heir to Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor I remove your right to deduct points." I said and flash of magic signaled the successful proclamation. "Second, two-hundred points to Slytherin and one-hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor. Now, are you done pissing me off?" I gave Dumbles an impatient look. "A marriage contract was recently discovered between yourself and Ginerva Weasley. I thought it best to inform you." Dumbles said. "I have your parents and siblings taken prisoner, as well as the Weasley's." My other self, whispered into my ears. "Interesting... I checked for contracts first thing on the advice Nihilus. There were none. Which means this is an illegal contract, likely drawn up by yourself, for the purpose of building back up your allies. Lets not insult each others intellects any longer, no more facades and secrets." I said with a cruel, predatory smile. Everyone looks unnerved. "Nihilus recently told me everything your hiding from me. The prophecy, Tom's Horcruxes and the truth about my family. Now, you can give me this contract, which I will destroy and render invalid. Because, if you don't, I'll whore Ginny Weasley out on a street corner for pocket change." I said, to their shock and disgust. "She is less than nothing to me, her life means even less. You cannot beat me Dumbledore, this meeting ends with your total and complete ruin." He ruined my plans! I had a carefully laid out strategy to get everything I desire. "Well done!" My other self said, revealing himself. McGonagall tries to draw her wand, but get's stunned. "Snape, I'm glad you didn't try attacking. Here, have a reward!" He said, before pulling Lily Potter from the Shadow Realm and shocking Snape, who looked at her in surprise and shock. "That's right! Dumbles let you and Harry believe she was dead!" Snape glared murderously at Dumbles. "You know, James is trapped in the Shadow Realm, watching helplessly. You could do anything to her and he couldn't stop you." Nihilus said. They tried forcing me to marry a Weasley, I find that unforgivable. Lily looked up at Severus in fear, completely helpless and vulnerable. "I feel nothing for her now, kill her, if you want." Snape said coldly; shocking Dumbledore. "Well, maybe later. We have other fun events planned." Nihilus said. "Harry, it's time. Sadly, our plans didn't go as well as planned." I stood from my seat. "I, Lord Peverell, declare House Potter in violation of the Preservation of Family Legacy section of the marriage contract for Iolanthe Peverell and reclaim fifteen million galleons of the dowry!" I said and a flash of light signaled the ancient magic's success. "I, Lord Peverell, declare House Potter in violation of contract for the crime of entrusting family artifacts to an outsider and reclaim fifteen million galleons of the dowry!" I said and a flash of light signaled the ancient magic's success. "I, hereby renounce the last name Potter and shall henceforth be known as; Hadrian Ignotus Peverell!" I said, and a flash of light signalled the ancient magic's success. By this time magic was swirling around me in a storm raw magical energy and everyone was staring at me in awe and fear. "I hereby reclaim all Peverell artifacts from House Potter!" The storm grew further. "I, Lord Peverell, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell; hereby disown, banish, and strip of family magic the persons: James Fleamont Potter, Rose Lily Potter, and James Remus Potter!" I said cruelly. I did this knowing that it would reduce their powers, by at least ten percent. The storm grew further, as did their fear. "I, Hadrian, Lord of the Houses Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, le Fay, and Emrys; hereby disown, banish, and strip of family magic the persons: Lily Potter-Evans, Rose Lily Potter, and James Remus Potter!" I said, knowing that I just reduced them all to average power. By that time. my vision was obscured by the magical storm. "I hereby brand the members of House Potter and their descendants! May our bloodlines never be rejoined, under pain of disowning for the guilty party!" I said. I quickly used my magical absorption to absorb the storm of magical power. I felt power much greater than Dumbledore's flow into me. I felt pain, but shrugged it off and laughed in true joy. I had my revenge and I could now move on. "Impressive." My other self said. I looked at him and noticed my entire family was looking weak. "I think we should expose them, before we move onto the next phase." "Agreed." I said, before turning to Snape. "Can you use Dumbles fireplace and contact the DMLE and Minister Bones?" "Of course." He said, with a cruel smile. "Now, Severus-" Dumbledore said, before getting cut off by my Stunning Charm. "Go ahead and contact Rita Skeeter too." I said politely. His smile grew even more. They all arrived, several minutes later; by that time Dumbledore was awake and humbled enough to not interfere. "As you can all see; Lily and James Potter faked their deaths and abandoned their son. The family has suffered more defeats and humiliations in the last few minutes than they have in the entire families history. Severus, all those secrets were revealed to you. You were lied to and used by Albus Dumbledore. Now, I just have two questions for the Potter's. Who was the Secret Keeper for your cottage?" Nihilus asked them. "Peter Pettigrew." Lily said, to the shock of everyone there. James glared at her angrily. "And they have kept this secret for years, letting Sirius Black rot in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Now, for the second question, for James Potter. Were you, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew all unregistered Animagus? Tell the truth or I'll torture your children." "Yes, we were. I swear upon my life and magic that this is the truth!" James said fearfully. "This explains Dumbles betrayal and how he put an innocent man in prison." My other self stunned Snape, who fell to the floor surprised. "Minister Bones, you can have Severus Snape taken to Azkaban and have Sirius Black freed." She nodded to Shacklebolt and Dawlish who stepped forward and bound Snape in magical shackles. They exited through the floo moments later. "My promise of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's destruction will be fulfilled very soon, tonight in fact." My other self quickly bound Fawkes with dark magic and restrained Dumbledore with several spells. "Harry and I should have returned within fifteen minutes at the latest." My other self said, walking over to me. "Where are you taking him?" Minister Bones asked, reaching for her wand, but suddenly stopping herself. "To kill Salazar Slytherin's, basilisk and destroy Voldemort's last Horcrux. Dumbles here certainly won't get off his wrinkly arse and protect the school. He let the Chamber of Secrets go unreported to the Ministry." Nihilus said, angering Bones. He seemed to have just been reminded of Skeeters invite, Skeeter had been enjoying herself, watching the fall of Albus Dumbledore. "Oh and Rita, omit the word Horcrux. No one needs to know about those." She nodded in agreement and fear. He teleported us away. We arrived, directly in the Chamber of Secrets. "You need to kill the Basilisk and take a fang." My other self said. I nodded in agreement. I stepped near the statue and activated my Magic Negation, a powerful skill related to Magic Manipulation. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," I said, while rolling my eyes. I patiently waited for it to come out, while consciously negating magic directed at me. I saw it's yellow eyes and smirked. I quickly snapped its spine in multiple places. When I confirmed its death, I closed its eyes. I couldn't have it killing from beyond the grave after all! I telekinetically ripped a fang from its mouth and aimed it at the diary that Nihilus placed onto the floor. I quickly launched it into it, instantly destroying it. "Praedatum!" I thought, while I aimed my wand at the diary, while I braced myself. I made sure that I used the carefully modified version. Pain. Undeniable, indescribable, and unimaginable pain. Yet I remained aware. I was hovering in the air, lightning, heat and fire were rolling off my body in waves. The water in the Chamber was boiling and evaporating. I felt the power flow into me, the knowledge of Lords of Houses poured into my mind. I felt my magic grow by large amounts. The power of over a dozen wizards was added to mine, I couldn't even begin to describe my power level. I pulled the power I was radiating into myself and briefly meditated over it, becoming aware of my full power once more. I quickly used my skill in Animancy and healed my body of any unknown injuries. All in all; it only took me two minutes to do this. We checked the soul jar and confirmed Tom's death. We stored the Horcrux and teleported back to Dumbledore's office. We arrived and my other self wasted no time. "The threat of Voldemort has been resolved, Harry destroyed the last Horcrux with a basilisk fang." "How?" Dumbles asked, no doubt prying. "Family magic, therefore none of your damn business." I said coldly, unnerving everyone with my hostility. "Good news and bad news, though." My other self said, getting everyone's attention. "The family magic was Morgana le Fay's spoils of war spell; there is no more Dark Faction. Their magic, titles, and assets belong to Harry. This, of course, includes the Slytherin Lordship; which means Harry owns seventy-five percent of Hogwarts." Everyone looked shocked, by this revelation. "So, Harry, what is your first act as Lord of Hogwarts?" "The sacking of Albus Dumbledore on the grounds of incompetence. His crimes are well documented." I said, to the shock of everyone. "This is your third defeat by me and I claim your assets under Right of Conquest." I added, to everyone's shock. I sensed my other self charging the Wight Conversion Spell. "You have nothing, now. Your good name, ruined. No titles. No wealth or influence. Your helpless and at the mercy of Nihilus." I watched the spell hit Dumbledore, who began his process of being corrupted. "Well, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Minnie, your temporary headmistress. " I said, angering her with the disrespectful nickname. Dumbledore's corruption was completed and my other self teleported them away. I exited the office and began my walk to my dormitory. Notes Praedatum- Spoils of War spell, my version. Any resemblance to other similar spells in incantation is coincidental. Thank you, Google translator. You may recognize this spell from another work of mine. The modification will be revealed in the next chapters.